And all I loved, I loved alone
by Madness-Sadness
Summary: Toi et moi on mourra dans le vide, on s'éteindra seul. Mais qu'est-ce qui nous empêche de le nier avant? (Johnlock)


**Je ne vais pas faire beaucoup de blabla. Juste vous présenter un Johnlock de plus dans le paysage de FF. parce que cétréb1 le Johnlock.**

 **Les personnages de Sherlock et John ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.**

 **Le titre vient d'une citation d'Edgard Allan Poe, parce que j'aime cet homme.**

* * *

 **And All I Loved, I Loved Alone**

Il n'avait jamais cru en rien. Pas en un Dieu quelconque. Ni à l'humanité en général. Ni en lui-même.

Parce que Dieu est une entité créé pour se rassurer. Parce que les Hommes ont peur de la Mort. Parce que personne ne supporte que tout s'achève. Et qu'il fallait la certitude factice d'un après.

Parce que l'Humanité à échouer. En tout. Parce que dans sa bêtise elle n'a même pas compris les préceptes de son propre mensonge. Mais si. Le point précédent. Il faut suivre un peu.

Parce qu'il à échouer. Tout.

Parce que la main calleuse qui s'aventure sur son torse à tout échouer également. La défaite s'aventure sur lui, s'insinue en eux lorsque la main défait les boutons de sa chemise. Sherlock succombe.

 _Ce n'est pas bien_

 _Mais tout est vain_

Ce qu'il y a de bien avec le mal, c'est qu'aucun des gestes que l'on commet en son nom n'est mécanique. Tout est désespérément charnel, tout est vivant, le cœur n'est plus qu'une résonnance intense qui s'éparpille dans le corps entier. Du moins c'est ce que pensait Sherlock en se pressant contre le corps de John.

Tous deux torses nus, plaqués contre l'une des tapisseries qui décorait les murs de l'appartement. Les soupirs résonnaient au 221B Baker Street, les peaux se touchaient et se confondaient, la tête enfouit dans le cou du blond. Et marques d'amour prenant place sur la peau blanche, tatouages éphémères de la passion qui suinte par tous les membres, prenant place au-dessus des nerfs et du sang. Des cris rouges et silencieux, parce que la parole est presque inexistante dans un monde aussi bestial.

Et parce que Sherlock n'a jamais connus les vrais mots. Parce que formuler ce que tout l'être exprime n'est pas utile. Parce qu'il ne sait pas _dire_.

Et parce que la peau de John a bon gout. Parce que la masculinité qui se dégage de cette enveloppe douce et pale le rends complétement fou, parce que les battements qui résonnent sur ses lèvres sont la pire des sensations. Puis les suçons deviennent nombreux sur le cou du médecin, et sa peau, son corps sont un environnement beaucoup trop vaste pour se limiter à un seul endroit. Même si celui-ci augmente particulièrement sa respiration. Respiration. Profonde, l'air commence à s'amoindrir dans les poumons. Et ça plaisait au brun de lui voler une partie de vivant, de ce qui est vital. Il descend, dépose un fourmillement de petits baisers sur sa poitrine, s'arrête sur une cicatrice.

Et la suit, l'embrasse, lèche la chair mutilé, occulte le démon perdu quelque part sur un champ de bataille. Parce qu'en nous il reste toujours un peu de guerre et de sang, les cris et la violence vienne parfois planter leurs drapeaux sur la vie encore battante. Et on survit avec un bout de mort en soi. Sherlock détacha ses lèvres du corps maintenant chaud de John, passa ses doigts sur sa viemort qui s'étendait sur quelques une de ses cotes, posa un dernier baiser sur la cicatrice.

 _La vie est indissociable de la mort_

 _Il n'y a pas de bien et mal_

 _Juste les méandres de notre âme_

 _Personne n'est réellement fort_

Plus aucuns vêtements, le tissu est une entrave. Poussé sur le lit, personne n'a réellement pris l'initiative, l'élan est partagé, l'envie est ardente. La couette est confortable mais le lit est étroit, il n'est que pour une seule personne. Le détective est au-dessus, assis sur les hanches du blond, avant que leurs regards se croisent. Gris. Ses yeux sont gris. Qu'est-ce qui est gris sur Terre à part les nuages avant la pluie ? Des yeux gris seraient-ils une prédisposition aux larmes ? Cela se tiendrait, John est un sensible.

\- A quoi tu penses ? Demande le médecin en se rapprochant doucement

\- Tu es un sensible

\- J'ai tué des hommes

\- Mais tu as les yeux gris

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport

\- Moi si

Le plus grand finit le dialogue en voyant l'air interloqué de son partenaire, scella ses lèvres sur les siennes. A aucun moment il ne lui vint à l'idée que leur échange était étrange. Il ne s'attarda pas longtemps sur sa bouche, c'était trop chaste à son gout, il lança un regard éloquent à l'homme prisonnier entre ses jambes. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire et remua la tête pour signifier une réponse négative, il inversa les positions.

 _La pluie ? Ce n'est que de l'eau_

 _Mais je suis persuadé que là-haut,_

 _Il y a une jeune fille qui chiale dans les nuages._

Nous vivons d'amertumes et de ressentiments. C'est triste à dire mais la déception fait partit intégrantes de nous-mêmes. Les utopies inaccessibles et les rêves qui nous filent entre les doigts reflètent qui nous sommes, le gout doux-amer dans la bouche vit en chacun de nous. Et c'est pour ça qu'on s'accroche à ce que l'on peut, quitte à survivre dans le vide.

John était son vide. Un vide chaud et animé, un vide corporel à la respiration rauque. Mais un vide quand même. Son vide.

John passa une main dans les cheveux du plus jeune, certaines de ses boucles brunes étaient collées à son front, ses yeux étaient clos, ses lèvres rouges et délicieusement humides, entrouvertes, un souffle saccadé s'en échappait. Il le trouva beau. Il déposa un baiser sur l'une de ses paumettes et descendit vers son cou, laissant à son tour un souvenir de leurs entrelacements charnels. La peau de Sherlock était différente des autres, son corps était différent. Ses membres étaient fins mais pas féminins, il était grand et surplombant mais pourtant l'envie de se réfugier dans ses bras n'était pas vraiment présente, ses cotes étaient saillantes mais il n'était pas vraiment maigres pour autant, pale mais sans avoir l'air d'un cadavre, vivant mais émanant quelque chose de différent.

C'était un peu comme faire l'amour avec la nuit, quelque chose de noir, qui même si l'atmosphère qui s'en dégage à quelque chose d'enivrant, cela reste insondable.

Sherlock l'embrassa. Posa ses mains sur son cou et emmêla ses jambes autour de son bassin. John cadenassa ses lèvres aux siennes et augmenta le rythme de ses vas et viens. Encore. Plus fort.

 _Oh bébé tu es ma lueur nocturne_

 _Prions sous la lune_

 _Sans savoir qu'à chaque hurlement,_

 _Tu m'entraines dans mes derniers retranchements._

Torse contre torse. Silence bercé par les respirations à l'unisson. Brisé par un gémissement échappé. Le brun se mordit les lèvres, s'empêchant de révéler une faille encore une fois, bloquant la sortie d'une éventuelle faiblesse. Mais il n'y parvint pas longtemps, l'autre semblait prendre un certain plaisir à s'insinuer toujours plus profondément, plus fort en lui, à l'affut du moindre tremblement.

Il hoqueta encore une fois un cri de plaisir, ouvrit les yeux. Sourire de l'autre. Il détourna le regard et caressa les hanches du blond qui se collait aux siennes avant de s'agripper à ses épaules. Il y enfonça le peu d'ongles qu'il avait avant que ses dents viennent s'y agripper également, désireux d'être encore plus proche de John. Il accompagna ses mouvements, mouvant son bassin et déposant la trace de ses lèvres sur son épaule. Sa peau avait maintenant un gout salée. C'était irrésistible. Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent.

Sherlock s'en rendit compte. Passa son doigt sur les perles écarlate. Etala une trace rouge. Une nouvelle fois, viemort. La vie est fragile, et cela ne se révèle que lorsqu'on est avec l'autre. Est-ce une histoire de confiance ? Ou alors un simple flirt avec le danger. Il lui serait simple de le tuer en cet instant.

Mais pourquoi pensait-il à la mort ?

Pourquoi ressentait-il encore de la méfiance, pourquoi n'avait-il pas simplement confiance ?

Il était incapable de faire _confiance_ à quelqu'un, même lors d'une invitation à ne faire qu'un.

Ne faire qu'un. Foutaises. Ce ne sont que deux corps. Rien de plus. Rien de moins. C'est une danse physique, un enlacement charnel, tout ce qu'il y a de plus temporaire.

Pourtant il n'avait aucune envie que ça s'arrête.

C'était un sentiment étrange.

 _Tu découvres les addictions,_

 _Félicitations._

 _Mais maintenant fait attention,_

 _Elles arrivent toujours avec leurs démons._

. .

Au fond j'ai besoin de toi mais je ne l'avouerai jamais.

Parce que ça ne sert plus à rien.

Parce que ça ne t'apportera rien.

Rien.

C'est le mot qui revient le plus pour définir notre relation.

Rien.

Un coup de rein fut plus violent que les autres. Un nouvel éclat de voix arraché à Sherlock. Il sentit les sensations l'inonder, il sentit les vibrations affluer. Les mains de John se mêlèrent aux siennes, il jugea cela inutile mais serra les mains calleuses de l'autre homme. Celui-ci déposa de nouveau un baiser, lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure, le brun lui fit comprendre que cela ne lui plaisait guère en approfondissant le baiser, qui se fit ardent, suivant le reste de l'étreinte. Tout s'accéléra.

Tout augmenta.

Il ne frémit pas, il trembla, son dos se cambra. Les assauts du blond était plus profonds, plus violents, cognait contre son point sensible. Il gémit encore. Se retint de dire son nom. Il enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'attirant encore plus vers lui. Couvert de spasmes de plaisirs, frissonnements ardents, de délicieux picotements, la sensation était…pas de mots. Frontières physique, le verbe s'arrête, n'existe plus. Une frontière. Qu'il était bon de franchir. Son corps tout entier se crispa, ses doigts, tous ses membres se refermèrent autour de John, cadenassant son plaisir à celui de l'autre.

 _Pas de mots compliqués aux significations larges et cachés,_

 _Juste le fait tel qu'il est lui-même, sans poésie erronée._

 _Je suis tombé de si haut,_

 _J'ai blessé les oiseaux._

Assis sur un rebord du lit, John accroché à sa taille, il saisit le paquet de cigarettes qui trainait sur la table de chevet. Prit son briquet, l'alluma, tira une taffe.

\- Tu ne devrais pas fumer, ce n'est pas bon pour toi

Il recracha un nuage, son visage se perdit dans la fumée, cela lui faisait du bien, ça faisait un moment. Le temps était long. Il sentit un léger picotement dans sa gorge, ça ne le gêna pas, il prit une autre longue bouffée de nicotine qu'il expulsa vers l'autre, lui arrachant un petit toussotement.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qui est bon

\- Pour ta santé si, je suis médecin

Le plus grand leva les yeux au ciel et se leva du lit, enroulant au passage l'une des couvertures autour de lui, il se dirigea vers le salon.

\- Sherlock…

John le suivit quelques secondes après, grelottant en retrouvant la fraicheur hors de lit, hors de celle de l'autre et rejoignit le détective dans la pièce principale. Celui-ci était assis dans l'un des fauteuils, cigarettes entre les doigts, journal face à lui, éclairé par l'une des lumières d'ambiance.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Tu vas partir et je n'ai pas envie de dormir. Alors je m'occupe.

\- Je pensais dormir ici et partir demain matin, tu peux retourner te coucher s'il te plait ?

\- Non John, tu vas partir. Maintenant.

\- Est-ce que tu me vires de chez toi après qu'on ait fait…ça il y a quelques minutes.

\- Ça ne t'empêchera pas de revenir

Le médecin se pinça les lèvres avant de ramasser ses vêtements qui trainait sur le sol à quelques pas de lui, il se rhabilla rapidement en maugréant entre ses dents, hésitant sur quel mots choisir pendant qu'il enfilait son chandail.

\- Va te faire foutre

\- Dépêche-toi, Mary doit t'attendre

John voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais il savait que Sherlock détestait les paroles dans le vide, il lui épargna alors une énième phrase creuse pour se défendre et se dirigea vers la porte. Il lui lança un dernier regard, celui-ci semblait absorbé par son journal. Il hésita.

\- Je peux te poser une question avant de partir ? Demanda l'ancien soldat

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu crois que je t'aime ?

Il leva les yeux du journal, son regard clair était empreint d'une nuance surprise. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit légèrement la bouche, en pleine incompréhension.

\- Est-ce que je sais si tu m'aimes ?

Silence. Tu n'auras peut-être pas réponse à cette question. Tu ne sais pas tout. Tu ne sais rien, au fond. Au fond de toi il n'y a que du vide que tu n'arrives pas à saisir. Parce que je fais partit de toi. Et tu le nie, comme tu nies tout ce qui tremble et que tu refoule dans les coins les plus sombres de ton palais mental.

\- Je…je ne sais pas…

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais

Il ferma la porte. John dévala les escaliers de l'immeuble d'un pas pressé. Sherlock retira une taffe de sa cigarette, les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

* * *

 **LIKE PARTAGE ET LAISSE UN COMMENTAIRE *shut up***

 **Love sur toi petit lecteur**


End file.
